Hurt
by emylova
Summary: "My name is Red Curtis. My brothers are Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy. My ex-boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend. My ex-boyfriend tried to rape me. Dallas Winston saved me. Dally loves me." I repeat these words multiple times in my head, trying to calm myself down.
1. one

The party was busy as usual, but something was different about this one. Something just didn't feel right to me, I had an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach and I was pretty sure it wasn't just from the alcohol I had consumed that night. I made my way through the crowds of people and up the stairs at Bucks, looking for my boyfriend, Mikey. Mikey was part of Tim Shepards gang, and we had been going out for a few months now. My brothers didn't like him too much, well actually nobody in the gang did, but I liked him and that's what counted.

I walked down the long hallway, flipping open the doors to all the rooms, some of the sights blinding me. People should be more aware to the fact that there are actually locks on the doors. I got cussed out by some people and simply flipped them the bird, before slamming the door shut.

When I opened the door to the next room I felt my heart crumble. Mikey, was in bed with Angela Shepard, the girl who was supposed to be my best friend. Tears filled my eyes as they sprung apart and Angela pulled the sheet up to cover her chest. Mikey jumped out of the bed and pulled his boxers up to cover his junk.

I still couldn't speak, too in-shock to say anything. He grabbed my wrist and yanked my out of the room into the one across the hall, slamming the door behind him. He turned to me and I was surprised because instead of seeing the sorry look I had expected to see, I saw anger. He leaned closer to me and then I could smell the whiskey on his breath.

Mikey, he could drink anything really. Except whiskey. Whiskey was the one alcohol Mikey couldn't drink, or else his angry side would come out, his violent side, and anyone he was around when he was angry, was a goner. In my case, I was dead meat.

"Why'd you do that, huh?" He spat, moving closer to me and pressing my body against the door.

"Do what?" I asked, trying my best not to let my composure crumble.

"You jealous bitch, always getting in the way of my fun," His grip on my arm was starting to hurt. "I'll teach you not to cross me ever again."

He threw me on the bed and I couldn't scream, his mouth was on mine so fast I couldn't process it. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and his hands roamed my body. I tried to push him off, but that only made him angrier. Mikey raised his hand and hit me in the face, causing it to burn in pain. Now I was making it my mission to get out of this room, away from him. I wasn't about to lose my virginity.

I remembered one thing Soda had told me would get a guy down in a fight. I lifted my leg and kneed him hard where it hurt and he howled in pain, giving me the opportunity to scramble off of the bed and towards the door. I reached for the handle but felt a tug on my hair and I was thrown across the room.

"STOP!" I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone, anyone, would come to my rescue. This made Mikey hit my again but this time he didn't stop, he just kept swinging at my face. I spat out blood in his eyes causing him to roar in anger. He pinned me on the bed and managed to rip my shirt from my body, his hands groping my breasts.

I screamed again as loud as I could, making my throat go raw.

"Shut up, stupid whore!" Mikey yelled at me, punching my ribs. I let out a struggled yelp.

I was shaking, I was so scared. He slid my pants down to my knees and at this point I had stopped struggling for all it had caused me was more pain. I cried as he started to feel around my body more, I felt violated and gross. My innocence was about to be ripped away from me and I had no say.

As Mikey pulled down his boxers I screamed one more time, praying to god it would attract someone's attention.

The door flew open so hard it hit the wall and made the whole room shake.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" I looked up to see who my guardian angel was an recognized them quickly.

"Get the fuck off of her, man!" It was none other then a now very angry, Dallas Winston.


	2. two

**Hey guys so this is my first Outsiders fanfiction, some reviews would be highly appreciated. Thanks:)**

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_So ripped off, so stepped on_

A very angry Dallas Winston stood at the door, his nostrils flaring and his fist clenched tight together.

"Hey, man I don't want any trouble were just playing around, right babe?" Mikey tightened his grip on my wrist as if to tell me to agree and I tried to nod but the tears just continued to flow from me eyes. Dally turned to me, looking to see if I was confirming his answer, looking to see if I was okay. I gave the smallest shake of my head I could, staring at him with pleading teary eyes.

That's all it took for Dally to charge and Mikey was knocked off of me onto the floor. Dallas was on top of him, punching him repeatedly in the face.

"You are a disgusting piece of shit!" He yelled, pulling Mikey up by his collar and slamming his head onto the ground. Even in his drunk state Mikey tried to fight back, throw a punch at Dallas, but Dally only got angrier and his punches became harder.

By now Mikey was unconscious and I wasn't even sure he was breathing. I was starting to get scared, I didn't want someone to call the fuzz and Dally be put in the cooler.

"Dally, stop." I spoke softly, still trying to find my voice. He didn't hear me. "Dallas, stop it!"

I tried again, this time louder.

His head shot up at my stressed voice and his eyes met mine. The fire blazing in his blue eyes extinguished and he stood up slowly, making his way towards me.

Once he was close enough he lifted his shirt over his head and I crawled back quickly to the corner of the bed where he couldn't reach me. I started to shake and the tears started to swim in my eyes again. His shirt landed on my lap, still warm from his body heat.

"Hey, its alright Red, I ain't gonna hurt ya. Put it on." His tone was soft and caring though it still held anger directed at Mikey. I then noticed my clothes had been ripped and feeling self conscious, I slipped his t-shirt over my head. He approached me carefully, cautiously, like his was approaching a wild animal.

"You alright, Red?" Yes, my name was Red. It wasn't short for something neither, I was just Red. Red Curtis, twin of Sodapop Curtis.

I nodded and wiped my tears away, trying to stand up on my shaky legs.

"Did he...?" Dally trailed off, looking around awkwardly. I shook my head, no. His gaze focused on my split lip and bruised cheek and his eyes darkened.

"C'mon, Doll, lets get you to my room and I'll go call your brothers and borrow Buck's car to drive you home. That okay?" Dally was being extra nice tonight. I nodded and stood up, his shirt falling down to rest at the middle of my thighs. Then I followed Dally out of the room and down the hall to the room he rented. I sat down on his bed and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Stay here until I come back, Curtis, you dig?" I nodded again, still unable to find my voice, to speak. He gave me one last look before walking out the door. I could here his heavy footsteps fading down the stairs.

All I thought about in the brisk silence was Mikey's rough hands feeling my body and his lips attacking me. How he had almost taken away my innocence, the one thing I couldn't take back and the one thing I had promised my mother I would only lose to the right person.

Dally returned with a set of keys in his hand and a cigarette hanging between his lips. He had his jacket on but his bare chest still peaked out from the tuff leather.

"Let's get you home, Kid." He lead my out of the room with a hand placed lightly on my lower back and at first I felt uncomfortable but now it was making me feel safe. I felt safe with Dally and despite his reputation I knew he wouldn't ever let anybody hurt me. Maybe it was because he cared or maybe it was because my brothers would kick his head in if he did let anything happen to me.

The ride was fairly silent besides the wind coming in through the open window. Dally knew I didn't like the smell of smoke, Ponyboy smoked like a chimney and although I had gotten used to it I still hated it more then anything.

We were speeding down the road at a scary speed and I could tell that Dally was still thinking about what had happened. I knew Dallas was a good driver, like Soda he had been in a few drag races, but his speed was worrying, especially because I didn't know if he had been drinking or not. But still, I sat in the passengers seat with my lips sealed tight.

We pulled into my driveway behind Darry's pickup and as soon as he parked I was out and running towards the door. It flew open and Soda's arms enclosed me. I sobbed into his shoulder and Dally brushed past us, probably going to find Darry and explain everything.

Soda picked me up like a small child and I hid my face in the nape of his neck as he walked by everyone and into my room. I felt embarrassed the gang had seen me crying, I normally never cried. The last time I had cried was when I was on my period a few years ago and I had really bad cramps so I was making a sandwich and Two-Bit came up behind me and took a bite out of it.

I felt the bed under me and let go of Sodapop, curling up in the covers. He reached out to run his thumb over my swollen face and I flinched back in fear he would hit me. The look of utter hurt flashed in Soda's eyes and I felt bad so I moved closer to him and placed my head on his lap and he stroked my hair.

"You're going to be okay, Red," he mumbled softly in a confident tone. "We ain't going to let nobody hurt you no more."

I fell asleep to Soda's reassuring voice and soft touch.


	3. three

I awoke to the smell that could only be Ponyboy's pancakes. It smelt good. Darry was a good cook but he often had work in the mornings so I was always making breakfast for the four of us. Sodapop's cooking was out of the picture completely, because every time he tried his food ended up being a color that food just shouldn't be.

I got out of bed slowly, still in Dally's shirt, and hobbled my way out of my room. My whole body was sore and achy from the beating I had had yesterday. I didn't even have the courage to look in the mirror as I skipped past it and out the door. I could hear voices in the kitchen and living room so I made sure I had pants on before entering the kitchen first.

"Hey, Ponyboy."I croaked, giving him a weak smile. He put down the spatula he was using and enveloped me in a hug. Pony was taller then me by a few inches, all the boys were.

"How are you doin, Red?" He asked, setting a plate of pancakes down in front of me.

"Just a bit sore, that's all." I tried to smile.

"Well, Darry and Soda went to work, shoot they wanted to stay with you so bad. But I told them you would be fine with us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, Johnny, Two-Bit, Dally, and me." He scratched the back of his head. By now, I had scarfed down my pancakes and stood up to go into the living room.

"Thanks for breakfast." I told him as I walked out.

"RED!" Two-Bit came barreling at me as soon as he saw me and all I could do was panic, Mikey's face flashing before my eyes.

"No, Don't hurt me!" I screamed, backing away as fast as I could. Tears streamed down my cheeks and the look of hurt flashed in Two-Bit's eyes.

Ponyboy came rushing out of the kitchen and kneeled down beside me, rubbing my back and soothing me. Johnny stood by the door with a scared look in his puppy-brown eyes. Dally sat on the couch with a bitter look on his face.

I realized I was surrounded by my family, and they would never hurt me. I wiped my tears and stood up.

"Sorry," I stuttered. I walked up to Two-Bit and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry."

"Shoot, Kid," He mumbled, hugging me back. "You okay?"

I nodded and let go. I turned to Dally.

"Uh, Dal?" He looked up a me. "Thanks for what you did last night."

He nodded, showing he had heard me. Then I walked up to Johnny and gave him a hug too.

"Hey, Johnnycake." I smiled.

"Pony, I'm going for a walk. To the park and back." I went to grab my coat but he stopped me.

"I don't know, Red..." He trailed off. "You ain't looking so good."

"Please," I begged. All I wanted was to get out of here. "I'll take a blade with me."

"You know damn well that blade aint gonna hold off any socs for very long," Dally spoke up from the couch. "I'll go with you."

He stood up and I noticed how cut up his knuckles were, from last night. He walked past me and out the screen door before any of us could say a word.

"See y'all later then." I mumbled, moving past them to follow Dally.

**A/N Hey hope you liked it. Bit short though, sorry. Review!**


	4. four

"You know," Dally started once we were down the street, lighting up a weed. "Darry and Soda went crazy last night. I don't think I've ever seen Darry so pissed in my life. Man, he wanted to kill that prick who did this to you. Soda started crying too. The whole gang was pretty worried. Even Steve."

He paused to take a drag from his cancer stick.

"What really happened last night, before I came in?"

I turned to look at him. And not just a side glance, I turned fully and stopped walking, looking directly at him.

"Mikey's a pretty good guy. Except for when he drinks whiskey. When he drinks whiskey, he gets mood swings like it's nobodies business. I found him sleeping with Angela Shepard and then he dragged me into a room..." I swallowed my fear and continued. "He started yelling and swearing and then he pinned me down and..."

I was cut off by a sob and realized it was my own. I placed my hand over my mouth to try and control the other sobs that followed. I started to walk away from Dally, feeling embarrassed I had broke in front of him once again. He was tough as nails and didn't like emotions.

I heard his footsteps behind me, following me to the park. I sat down on the park bench and tried to stop the flashbacks from last night from replaying again in my head. But I couldn't stop them. I started to panic and the tears came quick. My eyes were shifting everywhere and I could hear blood pumping in my ears. My hands started to shake and I could feel myself falling apart.

Dallas stood watching me, his expression unreadable. Finally he sighed and kneeled down in front of me, grabbing the back of my head and burying it into his chest. He held me as I cried and he smelt like leather and cigarettes, but in a good way.

"Your going to be okay, Kid," He mumbled. "It's going to be okay."

If I hadn't been so broken, I would have smiled.

"Hey!" We were broken apart by Tim Shepard, some of his lot grabbing Dally by the arms and holding him back. It took four guys to restrain him and two to restrain me. "You think you can just beat up one of my guys?"

A punch was delivered to Dally's face and I mentally cringed. Blood pooled from his nose.

"Stop!" I yelled, but the grip on me only tightened and I could feel the bruises forming under the fingertips on my arm. Tim continued to beat on Dallas' face, spitting cusses like it was nobodies business. I screamed and yelled for them to stop but all I got was a slap to the face.

"You think you can just put Mikey in the hospital and not pay?" Shepard roared, punching Dally in the gut.

"For fuck's sake!" Dally finally yelled, spitting out blood. "He tried to fucking rape Red!"

All turned silent. I was released faster then they had grabbed me before and so was Dally, but unable to hold himself up, he fell to his knees, panting. Tim turned to me and he must of seen the fear in my eyes, confirming Dally's confession.

"I..." Shepard was speechless. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Kid."

I nodded, showing I had heard his apology. Dally rose to his feet painfully and stepped in front of me, shielding my body with his.

"If I hadn't gotten there last night, Red would probably be dead. Hell, I should have killed that fucking prick."

"When he get's released from the hospital, we'll talk to him. Set him straight." Shepard told us. Many of his guys shot me looks of sympathy.

"Good, now get outta here." They didn't have to be told twice.

Once we were walking down the road back to my house, I asked Dally the question that had been playing on my mind all day.

"Why are you so worried about what happened, Dal?" I asked softly, so soft I almost didn't hear my own voice. "I mean, lots of greaser girls get raped by Socs or something. What makes me so special?"

He didn't answer, only took a drag of his freshly lit cigarette. But he didn't need to answer, for I suppose I already knew the answer.

We were Dally's family and despite what he tried to deny, he cared about us. All of us. We were Dally's _only_ family, and nobody messed with the people Dally loved. Nobody.

**A/N Hope this is okay! Review?:)**


	5. five

My body jolted awake in a panicked sweat. I looked to my left, panting heavily, to see Soda, Pony and Darry all staring at me worriedly. Behind them stood Dallas and Two-Bit, they must have slept over on the couch and floor. Two-Bit was staring at me worriedly too and Dallas looked almost angry, like he was pondering of something terrifying.

"What happened?" I breathed out once I found my voice.

"You was screaming loud, Kid." Soda told me, resting a warm hand on my shoulder.

"I- I was?" I stuttered out, instantly feeling bad for waking them. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's alright, Curtis," Dallas spoke up. "Don't sweat it."

"Do you remember what your dream was about?" Ponyboy asked.

I sat there and thought for a moment, before realizing I couldn't remember. Frustrated tears ran down my cheeks as I thought as hard as I could, still not able to retrieve the memory I was looking for.

"I-I can't remember," I whispered. "Why can't I remember, Darry?!"

I was panicking now, breathing in and out quickly, hands shaking. The gang looked at me in pity as I broke down into a full meltdown.

"Shh, it's alright, Little Red," Darry tried to sooth me, rubbing my back and hugging me close. "Your just tired, that's all. Try and go back to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Just a little past three in the morning..." Darry answered.

He kissed my forehead, followed by Soda doing the same. Two-Bit, who hadn't spoken, gave me a little smile and a pat on the back before following Darry and Soda out the door. Dallas surprised me, pulling me into a quick hug, lips just brushing over my forehead before he was heading out the door wordlessly. Pony still stood, watching me with concern

"Can you stay with me?" I whispered, staring up at him with watery eyes.

He nodded and got into the bed with me, cuddling me like Soda did to him. He understood what it was like, having nightmares and not being able to remember them.

"It's going to be okay." I heard him whisper before my mind drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Red, Angela's at the door to see you." Darry called from the kitchen, waking me from my sleep. I awoke to an empty bed and could hear laughter in the living room. Apparently Darry didn't have to go to work until a bit later, and nobody had filled him in on where Angela and I stood. I got up slowly, popping my back as I did so, before slowly walking to the door, where I knew she would be.

"There's food on the table for after your done, I got to go to work. See you later, Red." Darry slipped past me, kissing my forehead before getting in his truck and driving away.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat angrily, trying to sound menacing as I faced Angela.

"To apologize," She stared down at her feet in shame and I could tell she was sorry for what she had done. "I was drunk, Red."

"That's no excuse," I snarled, glaring at her. "You don't even know what he did to me after."

She looked at me shocked and you could see the realization strike her face.

"Did he-?"

"If Dally hadn't found me when he did, he would have. Hell, I would probably be dead."

"Oh my gosh, Red." Tears clouded her eyes and some fell from mine as I recalled the night.

A throat cleared behind me and I turned to see Soda and Dally watching us carefully.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Soda told her strictly.

She nodded in understanding and gave me a small smile, turning and walking down the stairs and down the driveway.

I spent the rest of my morning sobbing into Soda's chest before he had to leave for work.


End file.
